


crying over water

by asakuraa1



Series: the prince and the goddess [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mentions of alcohol thats why its rated teen but besides that it's all pure from there, this is post graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: "H-Have you been crying?""No...""Has he been crying?"“Yeah.”





	crying over water

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i wrote this on my phone at like 2 am so don't expect good content  
> have a good day!

Name: Hidaka Hokuto

Age: 21

Occupation: Idol

Current Status: Crying over his girlfriend at a bar

* * *

 

There are three rules for when the members of Trickstar decide go drinking.

  1. Only go when you know you have a day off tomorrow
  2. Drink what you can
  3. Have one person sober



Hokuto was not the one who was sober. In fact, he was the only one who was drunk. He was quite the lightweight. As of right now, his face is flat on the table.

“Hokuto, are you okay?” Mao asks, shaking him lightly. All he got back was a groan.

“We should call Anzu-chan.” Makoto suggests, taking out his phone. Mao nods and shakes Hokuto once more.

“Hokuto, sit up. Anzu’s coming to pick you up.”

“Anzu’s coming?” Hokuto mumbles.

“Yep. Anzu’s coming and when she’s here, you get to go home!” Subaru says. Hokuto lifts his head up. His appearance is disheveled unlike usual. His hair is messy and his cheeks are red due to the drinks he had. The gap between sober Hokuto and drunk Hokuto was a sight to see.

“Here.” Makoto slides Hokuto a glass of water. He takes the glass and drinks half of the cup..

“This is good water.” He says. Suddenly, tears start welling up in his eyes.

“Hidaka-kun?! Are you okay?” Makoto exclaims.

“It’s just...Anzu would like this water…” Hokuto cries. All three of them look at him dumbfounded, watching their friend cry over water.

“Hokke, it’s just water.” Subaru pats him on the back.

“But Anzu would like this water!” Hokuto drinks the rest of the water in the glass and continues to cry. “Now the water is gone and now Anzu can’t have any!”

“Isara-kun, what should do?” Makoto whispers to Mao.

“I have no idea but all I know is that we should calm him down.” Mao whispers back. Makoto nods.

“Hidaka-kun, how about we talk about something else? Something that’s not water.” Makoto says.

“Not water?” Hokuto stops crying for a short moment to think. “I went to a flower garden last week.”

“How was it?” Subaru asks.

“It was nice. I went with Anzu and we walked around. There were alot of flowers...so many flowers...” Hokuto begins to sniffles and tears start to fall down his face again.

“Oh no, not again.” Mao says.

“T-The garden had so many flowers and there were so many. There was one flower that looked nice so I showed to Anzu. She smiled at me and she was so pretty just like the flower…” Hokuto’s voice chokes up on the last word. Subaru rubs Hokuto’s back once again to calm him down.

“Is Anzu here yet?” Subaru says.

“No, but I hope she gets here soon.” Mao responds.

“I hope she gets here too! I miss her…”

“But you saw her this morning?”

“I see her every morning, Isara!” He sobs. Mao gives both Subaru and Makoto alarming looks. The two of them return his alarming look with a look of confusion. The concern for Hokuto keeps growing stronger as he keeps crying about Anzu.

“You know, I tried to buy a ring but I didn’t know what her ring size was so all I did was browse around and the store clerk came up to me and asked what I wanted but I didn’t know what I wanted because I didn’t have her ring size!” Hokuto rambles.

“Wait, you did what?” Makoto asks.

“I didn’t know what I-”

“You tried to buy a ring?” Mao questions.

“Yeah, I did. But I didn’t know what her ring size was so I have to measure it but I don’t know how to measure her finger without telling her that I’m buying a ring!” Hokuto drops his head onto the table and lets his tears drip onto the table.

“I call being best man.” Subaru raises his hand.

“Subaru, he hasn’t even proposed yet.”

“Besides, I want to be best man too.” Makoto argues.

“You all can be my best men!” Hokuto exclaims proudly. Subaru and Makoto clap at his words as Mao presses his fingers to his temple, wondering if he has a headache.

“I’m sorry that I’m late!” Anzu’s voice cuts through the clapping and crying. Mao waves Anzu over and she briskly walks over to where Hokuto is.

“Hey, Hokuto? I think we should go home now.” Anzu shakes him lightly. Hokuto lifts his face up from the table.

“H-Have you been crying?” Anzu asks.

“No…” Hokuto responds.

“Has he been crying?”

“Yeah.” They all say in unison. Anzu sighs and attempts to lift Hokuto up from his chair.

“Anzu?”

“Yeah?”

“The water here is really good.” Anzu gives the others a confused look. The three of them shrug their shoulders.

“I’ll come back next time so I can try it, okay?” Hokuto nods and Anzu supports him by holding her hand on his back.

“Thanks for looking after him.” Anzu says to Mao, Makoto, and Subaru.

“It’s fine. It was really funny seeing Hokke like this.” Subaru laughs.

“Funny but it gave me a headache.” Mao sighs.

“Are you two going to be okay getting home?” Makoto worries.

“I’ll be fine. It’s a quick train ride to where we live.” Anzu replies. She waves with her free hand. “I’ll see you guys later.”

The three of them watch Anzu drag Hokuto out of the bar. Mao sighs and smiles to himself.

“A ring, huh?” Subaru smirks.

“That means he’s been thinking about it for a long time.” Mao says.

“Hope it all works out for them.” Makoto says, drinking his share of water.

“If it does, we all know who is going to be best man.” Subaru says. All three of them point to themselves respectively.

“It’s me.”


End file.
